


Sector 8

by SnowRayjah



Series: Rated T for Turks [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowRayjah/pseuds/SnowRayjah
Summary: This is Turks Territory Pal. Shuffle on. [Rated T for Turks Drabbles, short stories, and nonsense]





	Sector 8

**Author's Note:**

> Tseng expects the Turks to work as a cohesive unit. We're a bunch of hyper active children with bad attitudes and silver tongues.

There was nothing secret about the mission, and it really couldn’t even be described as hard. It was just a simple moving of cargo from point A to point B, and it didn’t require everyone who was there. Leader would have saved sanity and a truck by sending one person rather than the three that he did. Their mutual agreement on his behavior merited a form a of revenge, likely served cold. As a waste of time, it was better to get the job done. The idea of a paycheck outweighed the boredom of simplicity.

Mikari is fiddles with her PHS to see if she can get a signal out in the middle of nowhere. She is quite content to find that she can and decides to send Reno a text or five before looking over to Hikou. Hikou has her feet propped up against the window as she reads the newest Shinra Newspaper. And I take my time in the back of the damn truck as I try to make sure we’ve got everything in order. Really, I'm thinking of ways to kill Tseng and make it look like an accident.

“You almost done back there?” Hikou calls but she isn't interested in coversation _or_ the fact of completion.

“Yeah almost,” I reply. I’m just happy the damn truck stopped moving. The nausea was finally gone, and I thoughy I had been over it. Thought of having to read the damn list while the vehicle was moving made my stomach churn, so Mikari pulled over.

Upon hearing my reply Hikou goes back to her reading and Mikari continues her texting and she only stops when some fool taps on her window. She looks over at him and stifles a chuckle as she processes his black ski mask and gun. She looks at Hikou who is quietly reading and bobbing one foot. Hikou hears the tell tale click of a gun, indignantly she folds the newspaper and looks at the man beside her. She groans inwardly.

Who would be dumb enough to rob a Shin-Ra Inc. truck? Neither Hikou nor Mikari had an answer, but they did have a pretty good solution. Mikari opened her door as hard as possible smashing the guy’s face a few times. She watched him fall to the ground and did not step lightly as she stepped on _him_.

Hikou reacted at the very same moment Mikari had, although in a somewhat different manner. She put her boot in the poor bastard’s face – breaking his nose and a few of his teeth. The gun fell from his hand and she exited the vehicle through the window, she picked up the gun, looked it over and pointed it at him. 

Hikou gave a sigh, “Eh Snow! You wanna hurry it up?”

“I’m working as fast as I can, alright?” I shout back, but honestly I have no idea what is going on outside of my little inventory hell, and so I really am taking a bit of time. Nausea is a difficult battle to overcome.

“It’s fine Snow!” Mikari calls, “We found something to keep us amused.”

Hikou can only roll her eyes as she hears Mikari speak, but inevitably agrees that this is better than reading the stupid newspaper.

Mikari shuffles through the man’s pockets; she took his Gil, but does not bother to find out his name. She takes his PHS and it’s an old model she feels sorry for the poor soul. Especially since it was stuck with such an idiot. She took his gun away as well, and left him there to bleed to death. She climbed back into the truck and proceeded to take apart the PHS.

Hikou was not so forgiving, or perhaps she was more forgiving. It was an odd perspective. She didn’t rob the man of everything he had, but she did shoot him in the knee cap.

The gun shot and scream made me sigh, obviously, I missed all of the good stuff. _What can they even be doing?_

Hikou popped her head in the window. “We can’t leave them here.”

“But they’re no fun now that they’re dead.” Mikari replies, she doesn’t look up.

“They’re not dead yet, Mikari,” she reminds.

“Snow?”

My head pops into the driving compartment, “I’m done, if that’s what you’re going to ask.”

“Actually, I’m curious how good you are at cleaning?”

I ponder for a moment before replying, “My first job as a Turks was to clean up after Reno. I’d say I’m pretty good at it – how many are there?”

“Two,” Mikari and Hikou respond together.

I pull out two small cases, which look as though they can hold ammo or explosives but that’s about it. And I put them by Mikari’s feet before Hikou and I move the two bleeding men into the cargo area of the truck. We bind and gag them, because we don’t want to listen to them whine. I'd be surprised if they could say anything after the beatings they received.

We have half an hour until we need to be at the rendezvous point, but Hikou makes it a point to drive as quickly as possible. Mikari has taken the PHS apart and I sit between them with my eyes focused out the windshield.

“Pull over here,” I demand, and Hikou skids to a stop just before the cliff edge.

Hikou and Mikari jump out of the truck and I follow with the two cases in hand. Mikari takes one from me, and Hikou takes the other. The keys sit in the ignition and I climb back into the vehicle, I pull the brick from the glove compartment and set it on the accelerator. I jump back out and the door slams shut just as the vehicle starts to bolt off of the cliff.

We watch as it plummets into the water. The splash triggers something in Mikari's brain.

“Oh crap,” Mikari half groans, but before she can say ‘I left the PHS in the truck’ I hand it over to her in exchange for one of the cargo boxes. She smiles and leads the way to the check point where the helicopter is waiting and Reno is swearing at Rude because we’re late _again_.

Rude asks the obvious question. “Where’s the truck?”

Hikou opens her mouth and promptly closes it. Mikari tries to think of a way to tidy up ‘We drove it into the ocean because some idiots tried to rob us.’

And I simply reply, “It was compromised.”

There is no reply at first, but Rude’s curiosity is piqued, “How so?”

Hikou knows the answer to this one. “Terrorists.”

Mikari and I nod.

“The cargo,” Mikari inputs, “Was out first priority.”

_I don’t think Tseng is gonna trust us on these delicate missions anymore – End?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream a million years ago. Rewritten because verb tense is a mystery to me.


End file.
